In modern cellular networks, both short-lived (e.g., web browsing) and long-lived (e.g., VoLTE call, streaming, etc.) data traffic sessions (i.e., flows) may be routed to a particular packet data network (PDN) gateway (P-GW) and then re-routed to a new P-GW as the user equipment (UE) such as a user mobile device when the UE moves between different cluster areas. However, re-routing long-lived flows is typically impossible as they require service continuity. Further, establishing new connections to new P-GWs as the UE travels from cluster to cluster may result in new long-lived (and short-lived flows) being routed to multiple different P-GWs.